


Of the Body Condemned [podfic]

by adriiadventures



Series: Rewind & Replay Podfics [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bruises, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Execution, Fighting, Flogging, Gen, Hanging, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Nightmares, Rescue Missions, Strangulation, Tea, Tenderness, Torture, Trauma, Urination, Vomiting, Whump, dislocations, gibbets, hair petting, hand-holding, physiotherapy, roadhauling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: By decree of Her Majesty, the Bright Queen Leylas Kryn, Umavi, Empress of the Kryn Dynasty of Xhorhas, Essek, formerly Thelyss, formerly Shadowhand, is to be taken this day to a place of public execution.(If his friends have any say, he will not stay there.)
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Series: Rewind & Replay Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976944
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Execution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of the Body Condemned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043067) by [ladyofrosefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire), [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



> Please mind the tags. 17:45 minute reading.

**Listen on these platforms:**

  * [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-733759847/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-1-execution)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/60Q1JMwJdxLODgvdqDbeuz?si=HtBLR5LGQq6kBEAdFvHP8A)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-1-execution/id1519307206?i=1000495194324)
  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/s?eid=78669878%20)
  * [YouTube](https://youtu.be/KMPsAFi36PE)



**Publishing acknowledgments**

  * Ambient background music by Andrey Psyche on freesound.org (AlmightyPsyche)
  * Crowd background by Metzik on freesound.org
  * Crowd cheers by xtrgamr on freesound.org
  * Crowd yelling by craigsmith on freesound.org
  * Watermelon by sonictechtonic on freesound.org
  * Wagon by lefthandwinnie on freesound.org
  * Dragged body by pfranzen on freesound.org
  * Ripping by altfuture on freesound.org
  * Handcuff clink by ListenTonyBoy on freesound.org
  * Stone hit by CamoMano on freesound.org
  * Stair walking by sinatra314 on freesound.org
  * Punch by damnsatinist on freesound.org
  * Whipping by SciFiSounds on freesound.org
  * Noose by jergonda on freesound.org
  * Body thump by 000600 on freesound.org
  * Metal clangs by CGEffex on freesound.org
  * Heartbeat by CGEffex on freesound.org




	2. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By decree of Her Majesty, the Bright Queen Leylas Kryn, Umavi, Empress of the Kryn Dynasty of Xhorhas, Essek, formerly Thelyss, formerly Shadowhand, is to be taken this day to a place of public execution.
> 
> The Mighty Nein discover Essek's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. 17:45 minute reading.

**Listen on these platforms:**

  * [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-733759847/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-2-liberation)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0QF38iXcw1flpgOBf5PIuL?si=K7gvUQPCQ2eIBy6vK3K2GA)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-2-liberation/id1519307206?i=1000497662994)
  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/s?eid=79220266%20)
  * [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWfcgOYfbvw)



**Publishing acknowledgments**

  * Group breathing sounds:[ https://freesound.org/people/bevangoldswain/sounds/54776/](https://freesound.org/people/bevangoldswain/sounds/54776/)
  * Thunder crackle: <https://freesound.org/people/pramonette/sounds/443027/>
  * Ambient background: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEQVzHdo5Tk&ab_channel=RelaxationValley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEQVzHdo5Tk&ab_channel=RelaxationValley)




	3. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By decree of Her Majesty, the Bright Queen Leylas Kryn, Umavi, Empress of the Kryn Dynasty of Xhorhas, Essek, formerly Thelyss, formerly Shadowhand, is to be taken this day to a place of public execution.
> 
> The healing begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. 15:12 minute reading.

**Listen on these platforms:**

  * [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-733759847/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-3-remedy)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/2LnIiyp3oQKJ9h5dLsnsUE?si=hgivKHb_RlCeB2tUh8ynaQ)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-3-remedy/id1519307206?i=1000499837523)
  * [YouTube](https://youtu.be/T7jQrmoJjhM)



**Publishing acknowledgments:**

  * Of the Body Condemned Chapter 3: Remedy, by ladyofrosefire and sparxwrites: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043067/chapters/55618309#workskin>  
Ambient background: <https://motionarray.com/royalty-free-music/slight-dance-in-the-night-763557>



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and join our community Discord server to gush about CR, play video games, and have a good time! https://discord.gg/6MW9Km3


	4. Salve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By decree of Her Majesty, the Bright Queen Leylas Kryn, Umavi, Empress of the Kryn Dynasty of Xhorhas, Essek, formerly Thelyss, formerly Shadowhand, is to be taken this day to a place of public execution.
> 
> Essek wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. 14:22 minute reading.

**Listen on these platforms:**

  * [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-733759847/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-4-salve)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/16JH61ocr1s0uc23ixsL8H?si=XoumW-jASMWPKRbXHgFZ6g)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-4-salve/id1519307206?i=1000501541779)
  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/show/rewind-replay/episode/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-4-salve-79948009)
  * [YouTube ](https://youtu.be/a5WMVn-2lwI)



**Publishing acknowledgments**

  * **_Of the Body Condemned Chapter 4:_** _**Salve,**_ by ladyofrosefire and sparxwrites, <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043067/chapters/55929559#workskin>
  * **_Ambient background:_** “Sunrise Without You” by Jason Donnelley <https://www.storyblocks.com/audio/stock/sunrise-without-you-sefwdxnhlprk0wxritd.html>



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and join our community Discord server to gush about CR, play video games, and have a good time! https://discord.gg/6MW9Km3


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By decree of Her Majesty, the Bright Queen Leylas Kryn, Umavi, Empress of the Kryn Dynasty of Xhorhas, Essek, formerly Thelyss, formerly Shadowhand, is to be taken this day to a place of public execution.
> 
> A conversation. A conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. 18:59 minute reading.

**Listen on these platforms:**

  * [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-733759847/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-5-reflection)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/2D7loe6KovwYyjonzqZctZ?si=o71nG3hfSSm05J7V2gOjOA)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-5-reflection/id1519307206?i=1000503006654)
  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/show/rewind-replay/episode/of-the-body-condemned-chapter-5-reflection-80286078)
  * [YouTube](https://youtu.be/8eQoNGtvs0s)



**Publishing acknowledgments**

  * Ambient background: musicbrain on Freesound, <https://freesound.org/people/musicbrain/sounds/398970/>



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys!! We've done it, five out of five chapters. A really, truly big wave of appreciation for ladyofrosefire and sparxwrites! Thank you so much for listening and sticking with us. If there's a fic you'd love to hear voiced, let us know, as we're working on what to do next. 
> 
> Make sure to check out all our other nerdy content, from bi-weekly tabletop games to a weekly video gaming podcast! 
> 
> Come and join our community Discord server to gush about CR, play video games, and have a good time! https://discord.gg/6MW9Km3  
> Website: rewindandreplay.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/rewind_n_replay  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/rewind.and....  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/rewindandreplay


End file.
